The following patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,986 discloses an electronic control for an automatic filling beverage dispensing valve. The dispensing valve includes a valve body, a flow control mechanism and a solenoid. The valve further includes an electrically conductive cup actuated lever for operating a micro-switch that is operatively connected to the electronic control of the present invention. The valve body includes a nozzle and a stainless steel electrical contact for providing electrical connection between the electronic control and the beverage as it flows through the nozzle into a cup. The electronic control of the present invention is microprocessor controlled and includes an internal signal generator which generates a signal independent of the input line frequency supplying the power to the control. This generated signal is buffered and applied to the dispensing cup lever while simultaneously being applied to a reference input of a phase-locked loop detector circuit. When beverage fills a cup to the rim thereof the beverage can flow over the rim and thereby provide an electrical continuity between the electrically conductive lever and the stainless steel contact within the nozzle. Thus, a signal is conducted to an input of the phase locked-loop detector circuit where that electrical signal is compared to the generated reference signal. If the two signals are matched in both frequency and phase, the detector circuit generates a continuity detected signal to the micro-processor. The microprocessor thereby ends dispensing by de-energizing the solenoid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,966 discloses an electronic control for the operation of a beverage dispenser of the refrigerated ice bank type. The control provides for reliable determinations of when ice production is needed and when it is not needed. A microprocessor receives information from an ice bank probe and from a temperature probe located within the ice bank. Data collected by the microprocessor from both the ice bank probe and the temperature probe is used to determine if the ice bank is either insufficient in size and should be increased or is of sufficient size such that the compressor can be turned off. A carbonator level probe is also shown and connected to the microprocessor. The microprocessor is programmed whereby the carbonator probes are sampled in a manner to accurately determine the level of water in the carbonator and therefore the need for turning on or turning off any water pump connected thereto Both the operation of the compressor and the water pump are controlled by the microprocessor wherein the programming thereof provides for adequate hysteresis protection so that short cycling of the compressor and water pump is avoided.
U.S. Publication Application No. 2011/0220689 discloses an ice dispense system for an ice dispenser characterized by a chute having an ice receiving upper end in communication with an ice bin outlet passage and an ice dispensing lower end. Beginning with the chute filled with ice and its lower end closed, to dispense a selected quantity of ice, the chute lower end is opened for one of a plurality of different time periods, where each individual time period of the plurality is of a duration to dispense from the chute an associated predetermined quantity of ice. In response to dispensing ice from the chute, an agitator in the bin is operated for one of a plurality of different time periods, where each individual time period of the plurality is of a duration to move through the bin outlet passage and into the upper end of the chute an amount of ice substantially equal to that dispensed. The ice dispensing system is provided with an improved user interface and user programmable features
U.S. Publication Application No. 2013/0001249 discloses a beverage dispense system having sensors for monitoring one or more characteristics relating to dispense of a beverage and outputting a signal representative of the or each monitored characteristic, and a control system responsive to signals received from the sensors for controlling operation of the dispense system.
U.S. Publication Application No. 2014/0361041 discloses a valve dispensing system that can be used in a beverage dispenser. In particular, the valve dispensing system has individual valve module components that control the flow of a beverage or beverage component, and a plurality of valve module components may be combined to form a system capable of dispensing a plurality of beverages and/or beverage components.
U.S. Publication Application No. 2015/0355810 discloses systems and method for beverage dispense from a plurality of users that include a beverage dispenser with a touch-sensitive graphical display. A computer of the beverage dispenser receives touch event data points and identifies one or more GUI sections of a plurality of GUI sections associated with the received touch event data points. The computer further operates to interpret a touch event input and provide a command responsive to the input to an associated dispensing unit.